Thunderclap On A Clear Sky
Tap. Tap. Tap. The slow footsteps of the silhouette continued. Rays of the morning sun bathed her light skin with warmth and vigor. Yet, slow she walked, not in any hurry to get wherever she was headed. Adorned in a long-sleeved as white as snow, with a ribbon of the same color tied around her torso. An obsidian contrasted her kosode, and a pair of had adorned her feet. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes slowly looked around the environment that encompassed her presence. Mountains stretched as far as the eye can see, water-filled valleys twisting along the high structures. The area itself was engulfed in loud silence, nought a single whisper or chirp. It was just simply marvellous. How she had longed for peace and quiet, a way for her to drown the stresses that accompanied her duties. Nirvana was well within reach, an abyss with nothing but tranquility, and the young woman felt, happy... Seitei sat down, crossing her legs and separating her arms to face sideways. Slowly, she let her body loose, entering a state of nirvana within her mind. Not a soul would dare disturb such a peaceful lady, as most knew how horrifying and dangerous she truly was. Her eyes had closed, her visage become an abyss with no emotions. Her mind was set free as thoughts of worry left her mind, as she tried to grasp the enlightenment of ignorance. "Not knowing is buddha...", Seitei would always tell herself, a belief she stood by in the amoral world of shinobi. Blood fell on her hands whilst protecting the innocent, as she had to kill a life to save a life. Why? Why did she need to kill in order for others to live? What was wrong with the world? Each day, the young lady wondered, and in each time, she received more questions than others. To escape it, she had to let such thoughts go, even if she could only do so in an ephemeral. Meditating is her way of finding that fleetinf moment of absolute tranquility, free from all the problems that the cruel world had to offer. ---- "Are we there yet?" a figure asked as two dark silhouettes trudged in the mountains of the Land of Iron. After a brief silence, the other had conjured an answer. "For the 19th time. No." he snarled, a tone that showed exasperation. These two figures bore powerful chakra, and it was undeniable that they were men among men in power and in their social standing. One of the two, was none other than a man praised for his breath-taking skills in the entire shinobi world, single-handedly eliminating a thousand shinobi without ever moving the slightest muscle. Walking up to the mountain, he could feel the chakra signature of their goal much closer, taking a small sigh of relief. "Almost there..." he uttered from within his psyche. Then, a smile crept on his visage. As he was the only one of the two who knew the young woman's attitude, Heiwa thought of a way to get some revenge on his student for the agonizing journey he had put him through. "Hey, Yoshi. See that woman over there?" he asked the man beside him, grabbing his shoulder and leaning into his ear as they stepped closer to Seitei, who, on the other hand, was within a world of her own in her mind. The young man huffed out of sheer annoyance, looking toward the undisturbed woman, who seemed to be completly detached from the world around her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" He roared, rolling his eyes and looking back to the woman. "Yeah I see her." His eyebrow raised in get into closer proximity to the woman. "She looks at be sleep or something." He chuckled, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "You do know that the more you object to the name, the more I will use it, right?" the Mizukage mused. His grin grew wider and more malevolent, his eyes fixated on the woman. He suddenly halted, his eyes measuring the distance between the two and Seitei. "Anyway. I want you to go and get her attention for me." his facial expression suddenly vanished from his visage, a simple attempt to avoid suspicion of what he had planned. Kiyoshi slowly turned his head toward Heiwa, pressing his lips together in an awkward fashion. "Why do I have to get her attention? Is she like am ex girlfriend or something?" Kiyoshi gasped. "Meh. I'll get her." Kiyoshi slowly made his way over to the woman's position. Seeing that she was still lost in her own world, the young woman went to lightly tap on her shoulder. A light tap. Her paradise crumbled into an empty abyss, before it was consumed by reality, all courtesy of a light tap. Only Heaven knows who would be stupid enough to distract Seitei whilst the young woman meditated. Her right elbow, in a blur, was plunged into Kiyoshi's groin, the sheer concussive force of the strike nearly making him lose balance. Swiftly, her left hand found the katana it tried to reach. With a quick turn, her angelic body rose, pointing at the young man with the sword. Small strands of hair covered parts of her onyx eyes, which pierced into Kiyoshi's psyche as she stared at him with a nonchalant visage. The fury, however, was as dark as the eyes of the woman. "Explain yourself. And it better be good if you wish to leave in one piece." she spoke with composure, and kept her emotions concealed to the highest extent. But her eyes told another story. True as could be a simple blur was an understatement when comparing the woman's swift movement. A sudden strike that seemed to be near instant to an unsuspecting victim. In this case, Kiyoshi was that unsuspecting victim. Taking a blow, unrestrained and lethal directly to his groin. Resulting in a screech that was sure to make even sopranos cringe in utter jealousy while during that same moment, he fell to the ground. Not considering to respond to the woman's statement. Kiyoshi groaned loudly, holding the area that had been struck. "Heiwa! That was such a set up! I'm going to kill you!" He turned over onto his stomach, attempting to stand back up after some of his pain had passed. Following Kiyoshi's sounds of agony was a cachinnating sound of a hyena, or more specifically, Heiwa. Tears rolled down his eyes as the Mizukage tried to remain standing. Ignoring his student's threats, he slowly tried to calm himself and regain his composure. "Hehe. Kill me, Yoshi? Are you NUTS!?", upon contemplating on his words, his chuckles grew in sound. Seitei, on the other hand, was not pleased. As the boy rose, her blade returned to it's scabbard, deeming him to be no threat. "Heiwa oni-chan. Still up to your old shenanigans, I see. " Seitei commented as she passed the young injured boy by towards Heiwa, a smile conjured up her delicate face. "Is it a sin to have a little fun once in a while, Seitei?" he rhetorted, hugging his sister. "So how have you been? How's that konoha butt-head?" he asked, slightly smiling whilst expressing slight annoyance. "Oni-san, you just had a bad first impression." she said in her fiancé's defence. "Agree to disagree." Heiwa commented. "Anyway, this is Kiyoshi Yuri, the son of war-hero Seika Uchiha. Seika, you remember him. Powerful. Handsome, Uchiha, pervert. Basically, he was just like me." the Mizukage mused as they turned to face his students. "Ah yes! The legendary man. Nice to meet you." Seitei spoke, reaching for a handshake to Kiyoshi. "My condolences for your father's death. Though I expected Seika's son to be a little bit more...light-skinned." Kiyoshi had finally regained his normal composure, standing off a little ways away from Seitai and Heiwa as they spoke. Though his eyes were concealed, his lips openly displayed his mild displeasure. An anger directed to Heiwa. Surely the man could feel Kiyoshi's eyes blasting holes into the side of his head from his menacing stare. "I'm fully capable of introducing myself... asshole." Kiyoshi interrupted, almost mumbling the last part. Outstretching his own hand to meet the woman's, Kiyoshi lightly took his hand into hers. "Yes. A lot people expects Seika's son to be of much lighter skin. But my mother's dark skin is more of a dominant trait. Which resulted in my milk chocolate complexion. Funny thing is.. My father's gray eyes are also a dominant trait. So when you sum it all up. You get a really good looking combination, if I do say so myself." Though Kiyoshi wasn't necessarily trying to, his voice radiated with cockiness. Removing his shaded spectacles, Kiyoshi had revealed his light gray eyes; smiling slightly as he released his grip. Seitei remained silent as she released her grip, attempting to conceal the boredom that had accompanied his words. "Typical shinobi... Always quick to recognize themselves as superior in any way possible... How unfortunate that Heiwa-onichan has also succumbed to such idiocy." her words were spat within her psyche, not daring to unravel out of her mouth due to the conflict and consequences that would soon follow. Finally, Seitei composed herself to return to the task at hand. She turned her head towards Heiwa, "So, not that I do not appreciate the gesture, but what brings you two here?" she asked in an innocent tone, hiding her indifference towards their presence. Heiwa's eyes peered into her mind and unravelled all of her thoughts, but he ignored them nonetheless, atleast for the sake of mantaining peace among the three. "Well, in a nutshell, we came here to ask that you teach Kiyoshi in the art of the sword, as you are the most fit person to do that... Atleast the best I know." he commented. Seitei quickly interrupted him, "Oh... Although I am flattered that you acknowledge my skills, I do not think I will be able to teach the young man of the secrets of the Iron Country. The sword..." she paused, walking away to view the beautiful mountains of the Iron Nation. "It is our greatest weapon. This nation thrives on it, and our samurai are nothing without it. We live, sleep and breathe Kenjutsu. Letting that passion and power into a shinobi of another nation? It just does not seem like a good idea." her tone became non-chalant, removing all forms of joy within her voice. It was as cold as the "Seitei. You are fearful of a shinobi using a blade to wage a war on the Land of Iron. Do you not trust the peace that reigns on our nations at the moment? Come on, now... It is not as if he will use it for bad deeds. I can vouch for him. And he is quite willing to learn the cultures of other nations. Atleast let him prove himself." the Mizukage stood in Kiyoshi's defence. "A wise man once told me to never judge a man based on the actions of others, but by the route that he sets for himself in the world. Are you going to judge Kiyoshi based on your own dislike for shinobi? Seitei... Calm your anger, and make an ally, not an enemy." he spoke in a sympathetic tone as he approached Seitei, pleading to her to change her mind. "Don't just stand there, Yoshi. Justify yourself!" he yelled at his student, trying to get Seitei to listen to reason. Kiyoshi stood quietly, placing his shades back on his face. The two appear to be I'm a small squabble, with Heiwa pleading for the woman to accept Kiyoshi as her student. The woman refused, as she saw the thought of doing such a thing as ridiculous. It was then that Heiwa demanding for Kiyoshi to speak up, in hopes of persuade Seitai to reconsider. Through his glasses, Kiyoshi look to Heiwa before looking over to the woman. His lips were present in a straight fashion, vacant of any enthusiasm that may have been present before. "She have her answer." He started, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not very persuasive nor am I the pleading type. She seems to be the type of person to stand by her decision. So.. Who are we to try to convince her that I'm different?" Kiyoshi chuckled, rolling his eyes under his shades. "Actions speak louder than words. Cliché? Yeah. But maybe she feels that I'm not as trustworthy as you are. To be honest, I'm a bit tired of training. I really thought we were taking a vacation." The Mizukage remained silent. His eyebrows narrowed and, calmly, he approached Kiyoshi. The aura of his chakra caused chunks of the ground to rise up with each step, before falling back down as Heiwa reached his student. Not a single word was uttered, nor did he move a single muscle. His emerald green eyes simply glared at his student. "There is no way that I will have travelled all the way from the mist village, through the entire Iron Nation searching for a wild goose for nothing. Now, listen to me and listen well... You will be taught by Seitei, and you will learn. Whether you like it, or not..." the Mizukage spoke softly, his very own spirit releasing a radiating aura that invoked fear upon all those around him. The horrifying level of intimidating was enough to drive the weak-willed to commiting suicide, and was made to send a clear message to his student, that Heiwa was in charge, and Kiyoshi, as his subordinate, would have to obey his words. Kiyoshi flashed Heiwa a slight grin, raising his eyebrows from sheer curiosity, Heiwa threats were nothing short of hilarious to the young man.Extending his arm toward Heiwa, Kiyoshi let a small chuckle escape his being. "It's called personal space for a reason. In which case, you've invaded mine. And what's up with the illusion? The only thing I'm scared of is your overwhelming body odor." Through the shaded spectacles on his face, a bright white light could be seen radiating from behind. "I think you should back up." Kiyoshi spat as his grin grew in size. The pure energy of his body began to leak out onto the atmosphere, the intensity of his chakra began to crack his glasses, until they were no more. Grinded into dust, now revealing what had hiding behind. Kiyoshi's eyes weren't of the same gray hue, but white with a unique design, one that resembled overlapping ellipses and three headed pinwheels in each eye. Then suddenly, the pinwheel in his right eye vanished. Immediately after, the earth's gravity seemed to weight down around Heiwa, before suddenly repelling, one powerful enough to knock Heiwa off his feet and onto his buttocks. The Mizukage quietly rose up, his left hand wiping the dust off his gluteus maximus. His eyes were closed and his visage had taken a docile form, expressing sadness at what his apprentice had done. His eyes opened, accentuated by a red iris with three black tomoe revolving on each pupil before quickly reaching a halt. His facial appearance still remained dim. He did not try to attack his student, but simply stood there. His gaze was stuck on Kiyoshi's own snow-white eyes, but he did not move, he just stood there. His mouth suddenly opened as he uttered, "You seem to forget your place, Yuri Kiyoshi. Is insubordination a hobby of yours?" his tone was that of an innocent person, not intimidating in the slightest, but that only meant that one should fear him even more as, if he did not show his intention, no one could decipher his true intentions. Not doing anything except blankly staring with a slightly sad visage, he let his true thoughts and what he intended to do to remain a mystery for the time being.